Honeymoon?
by Arisa Hono
Summary: Tohru and Yuki won a trip for 2 to beautiful Australia! What will they encounter there...(100 yukiru)
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: This is my first fanfic so don't mind if I screw up a bit, hehe…aneewayz I think tohru and yuki r match made in heaven..damn, if it wasn't for dat bakaneko to mess things up (Kyou: HEY! AT LEAST I DEFEATED DAT DAMN RAT IN SOMETHING!!)…Ohohohoho, lets move on, shall we?? -''

Tohru and Yuki just became a couple and were on their first date (yay!). They were forced to participate in a contest that you get to win a trip for 2 to Sydney, Australia. Tohru thought it was worth a try but Yuki thought it was a waste of time but he'd do anything to make Tohru happy. And so lets see what kind of surprise they get next week…

The 3 Soumas were busy doing they're own thing while Tohru was busy doing everything. You guess it: cooking, cleaning, grocery shopping, homework, this and that. While she was wiping the table she heard the mailman coming.

'Mail for Miss Tohru Honda and Mr. Yuki Souma!" said the mailman while holding out a letter.

"I'll get it, thank you," and she took the letter and waited for the mailman to leave until she opens the letter. Her eyes widened and jaw dropped when she read the letter, as she live and breathe she and Yuki won the contest they participated earlier. She quickly ran to the secret base to share the good news with Yuki. He was engrossed in planting something new that he just bought when he heard heavy panting from behind.

"Oh, Tohru? Whats wrong?" said the fair-skinned boy as he turned around. Tohru caught her breath before she spoke.

"We did it, Yuki! We won the contest!" said an overwhelmed Tohru as she held the letter up to his face.

"H-uh? What contest?"

"Remember the contest you and I participated last week? We won the grand prize! A free trip to Sydney!"

"We won! I can't believe we actually won that dumb contest!" Yuki was about to hug her when he remembered about the curse. So he just pulled her close by the shoulders and pressed his cheeks against hers. After that they talked about the trip while doing the gardening at the same time.

_I'm so happy_

_It's like a dream_


	2. Good news or maybe

Later in the evening Tohru was cooking dinner while listening to her favourite song on her walkman. She started to sing and swinged her hips to the music .

_I'm Feelin sexy_

_I wanna hear you say my name_

_If you can reach me _

_You can feel my burning flame_

…………………

_Tonight_

_I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm calling all the girls_

………………

_I know you want my body_

(I was listening to the song so I couldn't quite catch the lyrics)

She was so engrossed in the song she didn't notice Shigure humming along behind her.

_You'll be my naughty girl_

_And yes you will…_

"Shigure!"

"Eeh? I couldn't help it…you were so into that song that you left the kettle on for awhile.."

_Phweeeeeeee!!_

"Oh my goodness! The kettle! 00" (runs to turn off the fire)

"But you did put up quite a show there! You really do look sexy!"

WHAM!

Shi got smacked at the head by Kyou, who had just awoken from his catnap.

"Perverted inu! Don't you have anything better to do?!"

"Aww, Kyou! You don't have to vent your anger on me just because you didn't see Tohru bellydancing,"

"Baka inu!! I'll get you!!"

(The cat started chasing the dog around, Tohru is dumbfounded as usual)

"Tohru, is everything alright?" said the half-asleep rat.

"Oh, everythings fine, I should be asking you if your alright, you look exhausted, Yuki-kun!"

"Hm? I fell asleep while handling the council work, so far I've managed to get half of it done."

"Well, just don't push yourself too much. Dinner will be ready in a moment."

As they all settled down at the table Tohru felt nervous and was blushing the whole time for some reason. But Shigure noticed…

"Ah, Tohru-kun, you haven't touched your food at all, is there something wrong?"

"Oh! Umm…actually I was wondering it its okay if I can take a leave for a few days, because...um…how do I put it…Aah! I can't say it!"

Yuki then put down his chopsticks.

"We'll be in Australia."

_Silence…_

….

"Damn rat! Don't think you can escape from me!"

"Australia! I wanna go tooo!" as Shigure whined like a kid.

WHAM! (Shi got whacked on the head again by Yuki this time)

"Don't worry, I understand. I won't disturb you on your honeymoon then."

DOUBLE WHAM! (Kyou and Yuki this time, --)

Tohru: 00 blush

AUTHORS NOTE: This is a little sumtin like the scnen in Meteor Garden 2 in which the guy and his girlfriend went to Barcelona for holiday and proposed to her in a chapel! How cute! You'll see what it'll be for the rat and onigiri…read on!


	3. When they were gone

ARGH! Yukky school tomorrow…I might not be updating for awhile coz of entrance exams. Bleah! Anyway, Happy New Year, 2005!

**Chapter 3: Ahoy Mate!**

"Tohru! Taxi's here, so hurry!" –Yuki

"Okay, I packed some onigiri for snacks!" –Tohru

"Uh, Tohru-kun…you can't bring that on board." –Shigure

"Have you ever traveled in an airplane before?" –Kyou

"Umm..n-no I haven't. Sorry, I guess got too excited." –Tohru

And with that Tohru and Yuki left for the airport in the taxi. Tohru waved goodbye to Shigure and Kyou and they waved back. Yuki was busy checking to make sure their passports were up to date.

"Ah! Young love…" –Shigure

"What are you saying, baka inu?" –Kyou

"You jealous?" –Shigure (snicker)

"W-whu! Of course I'm not, dammit!" –Kyou

"Sigh Its gonna be lonely without the two of them. I know! I'll call Ayame to come and sleepover!" –Shigure (picking up the phone)

WHACK! CRASH! (Shigure was sent crashing through the sliding door, 00)

"Why is it always me! Dagnabit! I'm going to stay with Shishou for the meantime!" –Kyou

In the airplane….

Tohru and Yuki were sitting side by side, Tohru got the window seat! (I love window seats! ). They were enjoying the scenery while eating their on-flight meals.

"Uwaa! I've never been so high up before!" –Tohru

'_I never knew Tohru would be this excited compared to the time when we went to the hots spring with Momiji.' _thought Yuki as he smiled at her.

Back at home…

Kyo lay on the roof while watching the clouds in the sky. He saw a cloud in the shape of an onigiri. He sighed at the sight of it, and then he closed his eyes.

'_This is too depressing. First, that damn Yuki stole Tohru away from me, then they began dating behind my back, and NOW they're off on trip to faraway Australia, just the two of them…together…alone…sigh' _Kyo thought.

"Well I'd better get going, I already told Shishou that I'll be staying over. Better more, before that cross-dressed snake arrives." – Kyo

Shigure in imagination mode- Yay! Ayame's coming over! Sleepover! Sleepover! Sleepover! Yippee!

Back to Yuki and Tohru…

"I can't believe we're finally in Australia! The people here looks so different from us Japanese." – Tohru

"Yeah, but too bad it's already too late to tour around. Lets just check in the hotel then we'll be able to get a fresh start tomorrow." – Yuki

"Okay" – Tohru

Back at home…

Shigure and Ayame are having a pillow fight while squealing around.

"Come and get me, Aya-dear!" – Shigure

"Oh, you naughty dog! Giggles!" – Ayame

At Kazuma's dojo…

"Why me…" whined Kyo as Kagura gave him a bone-crushing bear-hug.

"I told her that you would be staying over and thought it was a good idea that she came along too to keep you company." – Kazuma

"We're gonna have lots of fun together for next few days. Oh, Kyo-kuuunn!" – Kagura (crushing Kyo even more.


	4. Australia at last!

Heavenscall: Heya! Its been awhile since I updated cuz I got writers block! Not only dat but also yukky school work…groan Aneeywayz I'll try my best and thank you to those who haf submitted reviews, I'll accept that as a compliment then, hehe. Please continue to do so, thankies!

**Chapter 4: Memories**

Yuki and Tohru had just arrived at their hotel and they went up to the counter to check-in together with their luggage.

"Excuse me, we'd like to check-in as we've been provided a free stay here." – Yuki

"Very well, may I know your name, sir?" – Receptionist

"Its Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda." – Yuki

"Ah, I see, we've been expecting you. You are here on a 3 night stay and breakfast will be provided." – Receptionist

" That's right. May we know our room numbers?" – Yuki

"Certainly. For your information, it is a room with a king-sized bed facing the beach and I assume that you two will be sharing rooms." – Receptionist

"Thank yo—what! The same room!" – Yuki (blush)

"I'm sorry sir, but it says that this is a honeymoon package so I assumed that you two are married. Unfortunately we're full and this is the only room left available." – Receptionist

"What? But we're not even engaged, we just got together not too long ago." – Yuki

Suddenly Tohru tugged him on his sleeve and looked up at him with flushed face.

"Um, um, I-I don't mind sharing a room. I can just sleep on the couch, you don't have to worry about me." – Tohru

Yuki soon lost to Tohru's innocence as she gave him 'that look', the one that temporarily ceases an argument between the rat and the cat. He sighed and went with the flow, but he could not stop blushing at the thought that he's sharing a room with a girl. When they were in the elevator Yuki began to feel his transformation coming when he felt weak in the knees but he managed to control his hormones.

As they entered the room they set their luggage on the rack. To their surprise they noticed only one king sized bed right smack in the room. Suddenly their minds were imagining something unorthodox.

_Aahh! I musn't think like this or Yuki will feel uncomfortable.._

_Gosh! What am I fantasizing about? I must always respect Tohru no matter what!_

"Yuki-kun! Come take a look at this view!

(walking over)

"Amazing…"


End file.
